Easter Bunny
by xWakaraNaixGarekix
Summary: Piers comes over, and celebrates Easter with Chris. Puzzled at first, by being forced to wear bunny ears, that is until Chris reveals what they're for..


Piers knocked on the door, waiting patiently "Captain.. why'd you invite me over?" he asked as the door opened, puzzled

"Come on Piers. And you _know _you can call me Chris." Chris frowned slightly, he stepped out of the doorway

"Uh yeah. Sorry. _Chris_." he corrected himself, all of this- was still so.. _new _and foreign to him "So. What's up?"

Chris put something on Piers' head, chuckling to himself "Adorable."

Piers looked up "Bunny ears? You want me to look like a.. _bunny_?" he blinked in surprise touching them, flicking them as they returned back to normal "I bet I look _stupid._" he folded his arms, pouting as he looked away

"Not at all. I think you look _cute_." Chris patted him on the back "Come on. Let's color some eggs."

"Color eggs?" Piers asked with interest, he hadn't done that in... years. "Okay!" he smiled following Chris to a table, "You didn't _boil _them did you?" he asked

"Uh. No. Not yet." Chris gave a sheepish smile

Piers rolled his eyes, and laughed slightly "Alright. _I'll _boil them."

"I could help you." Chris offered

"Thanks. But I think- I _think _I can handle putting eggs in a pot, with water. And plopping it on the stove." Piers' sarcastic playful remark, accompanied by his smart-ass smile as he went into the kitchen. Rummaging about for a suitable pot, putting the eggs in carefully, water and setting the element to max. Now the waiting

"A watched pot- never boils." Chris commented

"Well. It feels like 'never' but. I guess I could wait, impatiently." Piers smiled, and shrugged going back into the living room, tapping his feet on the floor, his fingers on the arm of the couch

"You really don't like to be kept waiting." Chris laughed

"You would _know_." Piers smiled, and stopped his 'drumming' as he sighed "I hate waiting."

"Yes. I do." Chris plopped on the couch beside Piers "Well. It won't be long." the water boiled

"I need to set the timer." Piers stood up, putting 10 minutes sitting back beside Chris, his head on his shoulder "I hate waiting." he scowled

"Well. Luckily it's only a few minutes, huh?" Chris put his arm around Piers

"It's an eternity." Piers whined partially, mostly because he wanted a little attention from Chris

"I can _help _pass the time." Chris offered

"Oh? Well. How?" Piers played dumb

Chris kissed him "The fun way."

"The way I like best." Piers smiled, scratching the back of his head he felt weak in the knees

"Hmm. 10 minutes.. all the things we could _do_." Chris whispered in Piers' ear, nibbling on his earlobe

"Oh yeah?" Piers asked, biting his lip

"Mhm." Chris played with the bunny ears on Piers' head

"I forgot those were.. _there_." Piers smiled at Chris, chuckling slightly

"They make you _cuter_." Chris murmured, before kissing Piers

"Yeah? I wanna see _you _wear some."

Chris was on top of him, looking down at Piers "And why's that?"

"I think it would be.. hilarious." he explained, moving to take his ears off

"Leave them on." Chris stopped Piers

"Please?" Piers asked

"No." Chris frowned

"Pleaseeeee?" Piers whined slightly

Chris chuckled "Fine." he sat up, and waited

Piers took the bunny ears off, putting them on Chris. He cracked a smile, and laughed for 7 minutes straight "I'm sorry! But. It's. Hilarious!" he held his sides, "It hurts! It hurts!"

"Yeah yeah. Laugh it up." Chris folded his arms, frowning- the timer dinged

"I will." Piers turned off the stove, cooling off the eggs. He felt something on his head "I'm a bunny once more, huh?" he ran the cold water, "It won't be long. Wanna set up the colors?" he asked

"Sure." Chris went to the table with him, opening the package getting the water/vinegar and 6 containers to place them in

"They seem cool enough. We should be able to do them." Piers brought the eggs over, placing 6 in each of the containers in a few minutes he took them out

"A little light. Maybe leave the next ones in a little later?" Chris asked

"Sure." Piers waited for them to dry, he drew on one with a sharpie, "There we go."

"What is it?" Chris asked, looking at the egg

"Mini version of you." Piers explained, it had a winking Chris Redfield with a big grin and handgun

"Let me try." Chirs took the sharpie, and scribbled on an egg

"What the _hell _is that?" Piers asked, pointing at the drawing

"You." Chris shrugged

"Oh wow. You think I look like that?" Piers scratched the back of his head

"My drawing skills aren't _perfect_. But I think I did an alright job."

"I see. Well. If it was you best then. I _like _it." Piers drew on the other ones, a winking Claire with a grin, a shocked Jill, and Sheva, drawing on the others with whatever he felt like. He ran out of people. Then he stopped, he wanted to draw one of himself, but Chris would probably get offended

"The eggs look great. Now all we have to do is find the chocolate."

"Find the chocolate?" Piers asked, puzzled as he cocked his head to the side

"Well. We have the _bunny _right here." Chris touched Piers' bunny ears

"Oh. That's what the ears were for?" Piers looked at them once more

"And maybe the _chocolate _is hidden in my _room_?" Chris asked, with a smirk

"Maybeee." Piers chuckled

"Good. Let's go then." Chris winked, pulling Piers into his room

"Oh wow. There _is _chocolate in here. Among other things." he looked at the bed, rose petals on it

"Hey. It's the holiday's who says we can't have fun?" Chris asked, his hand hiking up Piers' shirt, kissing his neck

Piers shuddered, "Well. Okay." he nodded sitting on the bed, waiting

Chris smirked, removing Piers' shirt, careful not to remove his bunny ears "Chocolate.. has so many uses." he commented, breaking open a cream egg, letting it drip on Piers' chest, licking it off

"Oh...?" Piers asked, groaning slightly

"Yep. _Happy_ _Easter._"

"Happy... Easter.." Piers could barely speak, the way Chris knew how to manipulate his body so well- he blushed slightly it _was _Easter

* * *

Short. I intended for it to be longer. But. Yeah. :3


End file.
